


I don't know anything, but I know I miss you

by OhDarn116



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Amity Blight, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDarn116/pseuds/OhDarn116
Summary: 'After a few more moments of silence, Luz finally says, “You really are going soft, aren’t you Blight?”Amity looks at Luz, expecting to see a teasing lilt to her grin. Instead, she is only met with earnest curiosity.Amity smiles.“Only for you Noceda. Only for you.”'orAmity comforts Luz after the events of YBOS
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	I don't know anything, but I know I miss you

Things had been boring at Hexside, to say the least. Actually, ever since the Day of Unity, the Boiling Isles itself had a particular air of stillness that was usually quite uncommon. 

For three weeks nothing happened. 

No commotion in the town square, no gremlin breakout in the school lunchroom, no threat from an ominous tyrant ruling over the island. 

Everything was, for lack of a better term, boring. 

…

Thanks to the top-notch healers Mr. and Mrs. Blight had hired to take care of their youngest daughter, Amity got her cast off within three weeks of the whole grudgby accident. 

Other than staying home during the field trip to Belos’s castle (she still can’t believe she missed out on such a thing), Amity’s parents had ordered her to attend school, despite the repercussions of a broken ankle. 

It wasn’t so bad at first, but soon enough a sore spot had formed under her arm where her crutch stood, and carrying her books from class to class was a whole ruckus. 

Willow and Gus had offered to help her to class though, so it hadn’t been all that bad. 

It still felt so strange to be friends with Willow again, a good strange. Their relationship was still tender, and Amity still has a lot to make up for, but they’re working on it. Together. 

Those three weeks between the events at the castle, and the day Amity finally got her cast off, were some of the longest, most mundane days of her life. 

There was nothing to look forward to waking up each morning, no bright smile greeting her in front of the school, offering to walk with her to class. 

Things were just as they had been before the human showed up to the Isles and rocked Amity’s world. And now that she knew how life could be, she didn’t want to go back.   
Still, it’s a slightly better day when Amity is finally able to walk through Hexside’s halls cast free. 

Boscha and Skara are standing at Amity’s locker when she first arrives at school that morning. Usually, they’ve been leaving her alone (safe for a few times Skara insisted on making friendly banter wither her, often ending with Boscha pulling her away with a scowl on her face). 

“What do you two want?” Amity asks sourly. 

Boscha rolls all three of her eyes, “Nothing, I just noticed you got your cast off today… Sorry about all that by the way.”

Amity hides her surprise at Boscha’s apology with an eye roll of her own, “Yeah, sure you are Boscha.”

Her former friend frowns, “We may not be on speaking terms anymore, but that doesn’t mean I can’t feel bad about breaking your leg… Or whatever.” 

Skara nods, “Yeah, she knew how much you wanted to go to that field trip too.” A light flashes in her eyes, “Aw man, that day was great! Have I mentioned I was part of a revolution? Willow and Gus-”

Boscha waves a hand in the other witch’s face, shutting her up quick, “Yeah yeah, we know Skara. That’s the only thing you’ve been talking about ever since it happened!”

Amity pushes down a smile, “Is that all you two came here for? If you’re done bothering me, I’d really like to get some studying done before first period.”

They’re about to respond when an excited shout from Gus causes them all to spin around. 

“Luz!” The young illusionist shrills, “You’re finally back!” Next to him, Willow’s round face breaks out into a wide grin, one Amity hasn’t seen since before the Day of Unity. 

A crowd has formed in the main hall. All of the students have no doubt heard of what happened with the human and the Owl Lady. And if they haven’t, now that the human herself is back at school, is the perfect time to ask questions. 

“Oh look, the resident weirdo is back,” Boscha complains. 

Next to her Skara shrugs, “I actually think she’s pretty c-”

“Uhg! No one asked you Skara.” 

Ignoring their quarrel, Amity sets her things into her open locker and steps off into the crowd of students. 

She can hear Gus and Willow’s excited voices. 

Willow had told Amity what had happened the first week back at school. Apparently, Luz’s portal home had been destroyed, and at the moment, Luz wasn’t up to hang out with friends. 

Amity couldn’t blame her. 

Her heart stutters when she gets a glimpse of Luz’s warm face through a break in the group. Jeez, Amity, she scolds herself, it’s only been a few weeks, get it together. 

“Hey, your girlfriend’s finally back.” Edric grins, appearing beside his little sibling. 

Amity glowers at him, unable to hide the blush on her cheeks, “She isn’t my girlfriend Edric.”

His mouth quirks up, “Yet.”

“You’re insufferable, you know that?”

“Ooh,” Emira steps up next to her twin, “are we teasing Mittens?”

“No!” Amity fumes, turning her attention back to Luz and her friends. 

They’re still hugging tightly, and Amity is pretty certain Gus may be crying. 

“You wish that was you, huh?” Emira teases. 

“No!” Amity stutters, “I mean- yeah, she’s my friend, but I don’t-”

Edric makes a face, “Oh just get out there and talk to her already, she misses you too.”

Giving her no time to protest, the twins shove Amity forward, putting her in the direct line of sight of Luz, who is currently chatting brightly with her friends. 

Amity straightens when their talking stops. An awkward silence follows as Willow and Gus step aside, sharing confused glances. 

Luz is the first to break the silence. 

Tentatively, she asks, “Are you gonna come over here and give me a hug too? Or are we just going to keep staring at each other?”  
She laughs, Amity can’t help herself. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright.” She admits, wrapping Luz up in a tight embrace. 

The other girl gives her a tight squeeze, “Woah there Amity, I think this is the first time you’ve actually hugged me.”

Hearing this, Amity normally would have jumped back, embarrassed and red-faced. Now, however, she simply can’t bring herself to care. 

She’s about to say something when the first-period bell screams.

Quickly the babble of students disperses off to class, leaving just Willow, Gus, Amity, and Luz. 

Reluctantly Amity lets go of her crush in favor of nervous twisting the hem of her cowl.

“Well,” Willow says, “It looks like you two have some catching up to do, see you at lunch Luz.”

She waves, “See you guys.”

Willow walks off, dragging a fussing Gus behind her. 

Then they’re alone.

“Would you like me to walk you to class?” Luz offers, “Pretty sure we both have abominations together today.”

Amity nods, “I would like that very much.”

The pair walk in comfortable silence, until Luz points out, “Hey, you finally go your cast off, how’s the leg doing?”

“Great!” She wiggles her foot to prove her point, “Good as new.”

Luz slides her hand into Amity’s as if such an act was just a walk in the park. 

“I’m glad to hear it. It’s too bad, I won’t get to carry you places anymore.” 

Amity almost trips, “O-oh, yeah! Aha, what a shame.”

“So, did I miss much while I was gone?” Luz asks.

The green-haired witch shakes her head, “Nope. It’s uh, it’s actually pretty boring here without you.” Shyly, she meets the other girl’s brown eyes, “I missed having you around. You’re kind of the best thing to happen to this place.” She’s also kind of the best thing to happen to Amity.

Her face softens into a fond smile, “Who knew Blights were so sappy,” she teases, then, “I really missed you too.”

Luz’s smile fades, “These past few weeks have been really hard, y’know. And alone time has been good, I really needed it… But, it’s nice to have a friend sometimes too.” She looks up to Amity as if to say: It’s you, it’s nice to have you around. 

She gives Luz’s hand a reassuring squeeze. If a friend is what Luz needs right now, then a friend is what she’ll be. 

“Willow told me about what happened. With the portal.” Amity clarifies, “And with Eda and Lilith and, everything really… We don’t have to talk about it if you aren’t ready but, I’m here for you Luz.”

She sniffs, “Thanks Amity… That means a lot.”

Slight panic kicks in as Amity realizes her friend has begun to tear up.

“Oh hey, don’t cry,” she tries, pulling her in for yet another hug, “We’ll figure something out to get you back home, ok?”

Luz sobs into her shoulder, holding onto her thin frame like a lifeline. 

The two of them stay like that in the dark corridor, for who knows how long. They’re going to be late for class. Amity doesn’t care. This is more important. 

Eventually, Luz pulls back slightly, wiping the perspiration from her eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry.” She hurries, “I know you don’t really like being touched without a warning, and we’re going to be late for abominations 101, and oh no your uniform is all wet, I shouldn’t have-”

“Woah, woah, settle down Luz!” Amity rests both hands on the other girls’ shoulders. It calmed her down some at Grom, so maybe here it will too. “Do I look mad to you?”

She rubs her multi-colored sleeve over her wet nose before meeting Amity’s eyes, “No.”

“Then you have no reason to worry.” She assured her.

The tension in the brunette’s shoulders fades a little, so Amity keeps going. 

“Now, I’m not sure if you knew this about me or not, but I used to be kind of a jerk to- to everyone actually.”

At this Luz giggles. 

There she is, Amity muses, that’s the Luz she wants to see. 

“One day though,” she continues,” I met this really weird looking abomination, who actually turned out to be a human from another realm-”

Luz is full-on belly laughing at this point, leaning in affectionately on Amity’s shoulder. 

“Are you going to let me finish or not?” Amity grins.

“My apologies, proceed Miss Blight.”

Amity nods, “-and this, this human, do you know what she taught me?”

Luz cocked an eyebrow, “Besides the fact that we don’t fry owls at the Owl House?”

With a snort, she returns, “No! She taught me,” feeling a little braver, Amity tilts her friend’s chin up, forcing her to look at her face as she says, “that friends look out for each other. It’s kind of the whole point of them. I know I’ve been really terrible at doing that in the past, but I’m working on it. And Luz, I don’t want you to ever apologize for needing a shoulder to cry on. You’ve been through a lot. I understand sometimes that not everything’s going to be ok.”

Luz jerks her head up and down in a shaky nod, “God Amity, you’re going to make me cry again.”

“Sorry,” Amity says bashfully, her ears flattening down.

“That human from your story,” Luz says, obviously trying to lighten the mood “she seems pretty cool, wise even.”

Amity shrugs, “Yeah I guess she is kinda cool, objectively. Not too sure about being wise though, she can be pretty oblivious about some stuff.”

“Excuse me?” Luz feigns offense, “Name one thing.”

She glances at her friend, face only a smidge red, “I have a whole list at my house, you’ll have to read it sometime.”

“Oh shut up you!” Luz giggles, shoving Amity playfully. 

It makes her heart beat hard against her ribcage, being able to see Luz like this. After weeks of not knowing whether or not she was alright, seeing her here, laughing and teasing and looking a little more tired than usual but overall the same Luz she’d defeated Otabin with all those months ago, is almost overwhelming. 

Amity wants to tell her how she feels. To hug her again, heck she wants to kiss her too, but that’s nothing out of the ordinary. 

Instead, though, she only reaches out for Luz’s slightly bigger hand and laces their fingers together. 

Luz looks down at their intertwined limbs, eyes wide. Amity usually never is the one to initiate casual touch. Is that a faint blush on her cheeks? Surely not.

“I know I keep saying it,” Amity says nervously, “but I missed you. So, so much.” She sighs, “Luz I don’t know what I would’ve done with myself if you’d gotten hurt, or captured, or- or worse.”

“Amity…”

“No, you listen to me, Luz.” Amity orders, “The next time you plan on going on some wild quest to- to save the world or whatever it is, you bring me with you. I don’t care if my legs broken, or if you think it’s too dangerous. Do you hear me, Luz? You- y-you mean too much to me.”

Luz blinks, she blinks again.

“Yeah, yeah ok.” She promises. 

Amity nods, going red-faced as she realizes what she’s just said, “Good. Then that’s that.”

They begin their walk to class once more. It’s probably halfway over by now. Oh well. 

After a few more moments of silence, Luz finally says, “You really are going soft, aren’t you Blight?”

Amity looks at Luz, expecting to see a teasing lilt to her grin. Instead, she is only met with earnest curiosity. 

Amity smiles.

“Only for you Noceda. Only for you.”


End file.
